gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sexy
Sexy is the fifteenth episode of the second season and the thirty-seventh episode of Glee. It will air on March 8, 2011. Plot Rachel and Quinn have rejoined the Celibacy Club, headed by Emma, but are the only members and Rachel is seen using the meetings as an excuse to pump Quinn for information about Finn, which she continuously refuses to do. Also, the glee club is shocked when Brittany announces she is pregnant. Upon further enquiry, she explains how she saw a stork making a nest by her house and thought it was about to bring her a baby. Meanwhile, Holly Holiday is back and subsituting for the absent sex-education teacher, who has herpes. She and Will agree that the kids at McKinley, particularly the glee club, are clueless about sex and protection. Holly agrees to teach the club about sex through singing. Emma disagrees and believes the kids should not be exposed anymore than they are. Holly tells Emma she is naive and not telling the kids about sex is unrealistic. Later in glee club, Holly impresses the group with a raunchy rendition of "Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)", except Rachel and Quinn, who are trying to remain celibate. Emma is annoyed that Will let Holly perform the song, so agrees to let her sing a song about celibacy. Meanwhile, Sue finds out that New Directions are planning on a sexy number for Regionals and tells Kurt and Blaine at the coffee house, prompting them to perform "Animal" in front of their sister school, Crawford Country Day, to see if they can be sexy also. Blaine comments that Kurt didn't look very sexy. Later, the two have a conversation about sex, in which Kurt admits he doesn't know much and prefers romance, like on Broadway plays, instead of just sex. Blaine later advises Burt to speak to Kurt about sex because they have a relationship that he never had with his own dad. Lauren Zizes wants to do a sex tape with Puck so she can release it and become famous. Holly is enthusiastic about the idea but points out they are under 18 and so its illegal. Brittany asks Santana if they can talk about their relationship because it confuses her. She can't work out why she and Artie talk about feelings but she and Santana don't. Santana dismisses her and says she is not interested in labels. Nevertheless they agree to talk to Miss Holliday. Holly asks them if they think they're lesbians. Santana is unsure and says she is attracted to girls and boys and Brittany doesn't know either because Santana won't talk about it. Holly explains that ultimately it is about who they love, not who they are attracted to. Santana agrees to sing a song with Holly to show her feelings for Brittany. Will prepares to sing in front of the glee club with Holly's help. They perform a tango whilst singing Prince's "Kiss". They kiss and Will asks Holly out but she pulls away saying she is damaged goods and she'll just hurt him. Puck joins the celibacy club and he along with Emma, Rachel, Quinn and Carl peform "Afternoon Delight" in front of the glee club. Holly points out that the song doesn't promote celibacy but is talking about having sex in the afternoon (stealing a nooner). Emma is defiant and thought the song was talking about a dessert. Burt takes Blaine's advice and tells Kurt not to have sex irresponsibly and wait until he is ready because he is worth better than a one night stand. Holly, Santana and Brittany sing "Landslide" in glee club which upsets Santana who admits he loves Brittany, however she is angry when Rachel praises them for demonstrating female love. Santana later says to Brittany that she is such a bitch because she finds it difficult to express her feelings for her and doesn't want to go through what Kurt did. She is so afraid of people gossiping about her but wants to be with Brittany and not Sam or any other boy. Brittany says she loves her too but she also loves Artie and doesn't want to break up with him because that's going to hurt Artie. Santana gets upset and runs away. Emma and Carl go to see Holly about their sex life issues. Carl thinks its a problem that they have never had sex and been married for months. Emma admits she doesn't feel comfortable about having sex. When Holly asks, Emma admits she is still confused about her feelings for Will, prompting Carl to announce he is moving out of her condo. The rest of the glee club join celibacy club (except Finn, Tina and Mike) which Rachel is now heading. Quinn has to make an excuse when they notice she has a hicky. It is later revealed she and Finn have been secretly dating. She is shown telling Finn she made a mistake with Puck and wished he had been her first. Finally, Holly tells Will she is moving to another school after parents complained about her teaching methods. She admits that although she knows a lot about sex, she hasn't had a lot of romance in her life. After her song "Landslide" she realises that it is perhaps time for her to try a relationship that last more than 36 hours. Will vows to teach her romance and kisses her. Songs *'Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)' by Joan Jett. Sung by Holly Holiday and New Directions. *'Animal' by'' Neon Trees''. Sung by Blaine, Kurt, and Dalton Academy Warblers. *[[Kiss|'Kiss']] by Prince. Sung by Holly Holliday and Will Schuester. *'Landslide '''by ''Fleetwood Mac. ''Sung by Holly Holiday, Brittany and Santana. *'Afternoon Delight' by ''Starland Vocal Band. Sung by Emma, Quinn, Carl, Rachel and Puck. Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *'Harry Shum Jr. '''as Mike Chang *'Gwyneth Paltrow' as Holly Holiday *'Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Ashley Fink' as Lauren Zizes *'John Stamos as Carl Howell *[[Darren Criss|'''Darren Criss]] as Blaine Anderson *'''Dot-Marie Jones '''as Shannon Beiste Guest Stars *Ashley Jackson as Crawford Extra Pictures sexy.jpg|2x15 SEXY PIC 2 sexy2.jpg|2x15 SEXY PIC 240189934.png|Dianna singing, thats probz Carl sitting there SEXY1stpic.jpg Gweneth.png|thumb|Gwyneth teaching Sex Ed GLEE-Sexy-Season-2-Episode-15-promotional-photo-300x207.jpg|ND watching a performance 183375 204995866184668 170121756338746 933724 7028906 n.jpg Tumblr lh8lafa5uU1qddswgo1 500.jpg Tumblr lh8l2t8xlw1qee7fro1 500.jpg tumblr_lh8usnibhr1qa8072o1_400.png tumblr_lh8tc9A97S1qcknfpo1_500.jpg 180496 197701950257255 135216593172458 662099 3817568 n.jpg Tumblr lhepedUxZd1qf29v6o1 500.jpg GLEE-Sexy-Season-2-Episode-15-New-Photos-With-Gwyneth-Paltrow-5-550x380.jpg|Emma and Carl Tn-500 215glee- sc28 my-2366.jpg Tn-500 215glee- sc28 my-2001.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-01 at 8.07.26 PM.png|Faberry!!!!!!!!! S1.png|Kiss S2.png|Luck S4.png|Afternoon Delight is a dessert -Emma loser.jpg|when rachel says shes not giving up on finn Cccccccccccc.png 00009.jpg tumblr_lhibpoDhAo1qf4u2no1_400.png|One of the female Crawford extras Normal 005.jpg Normal 002.jpg Puck-Touch-Me.png Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300pxthumb|300px|right|Kiss thumb|300px|left|Landslidethumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right|Sexy 2nd Promo thumb|300px|left|Promo for Sexy released via GleeOnFOXthumb|left|300px|Do You Wanna Touch Me Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Sexy Category:Holly Holiday Category:Sex Education